


And I Guess This Must Be Infatuation

by AxWorldxAway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Creepy harry, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, Lots of kissing, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, There's some other stuff too, some groping, what even is a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxWorldxAway/pseuds/AxWorldxAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever felt as if you were being watched? Felt that overwhelming sensation of a set of eyes boring into your skull that nags at you, remains deeply cemented in the back of your mind even after your fruitless attempts at ignoring it? Louis has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Guess This Must Be Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Infatuation" by Maroon 5.
> 
> I hope you like it!

~~~~

Have you ever felt as if you were being watched? Felt that overwhelming sensation of a set of eyes boring into your skull that nags at you, remains deeply cemented in the back of your mind even after your fruitless attempts at ignoring it? Louis has.

~~~~

 

He is breathtaking.

 

Even from afar, it's painfully clear that this boy has looks that could kill. With his windswept feathery hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes, it's hard not to openly gawk at the pristine creature as he passed by. Naturally, when someone is graced with such beauty, they attract the attention of many suitors. But it's common knowledge that he will only be able to pick one. Now, while his good looks are entirely enchanting, they are also extremely intimidating.

 

There are still obviously the few douchebags that are convinced that if they exude dominance and masculinity by unabashedly groping him in front of all of their peers, the beautiful boy will magically fall to their feet. But it's well known throughout the school, teachers and pupils alike, that the fairy-looking boy with the sharp cheekbones can hold his own. The arrogant jocks can saunter up to him all they like but as soon as they make one crude comment or try to touch him inappropriately, the cat's claws come out.

 

Despite his delicate appearance, he does not take kindly to the hulking, muscled douches that openly drool over him. And he is very quick to express that sentiment with his sharp tongue and fiery wit. A slap or two is also pretty effective at getting the message across. Still, the same group of football jocks continue to try to persuade him with rough ass grabs and dirty words whispered hotly against his ear as they corner him against the nearest hard surface. They don't learn, do they?

 

But for those less "confident" and "outgoing," it is easier to just hide in the shadows and watch on from afar. Now, that may sound just a tad bit creepy, but when you have no other option because you are 100% positive you could never even get the opportunity to even say a single word to such an otherworldly being-- well, what else is there to do?

 

It doesn't hurt to stare a bit if you go about the right way, right? ("The right way" meaning completely obliterating any possibility that you could be seen but also simultaneously being an extremely adept and observant onlooker(basically a stalker)).

 

At least, that's how Harry felt. Whether it be during class where he could duck his head behind his heavy schoolbooks, or on the walk home from school where he could easily slip into the background, Harry continued to observe him with rapt fascination. He's come close to being caught, with his two left feet tripping over air half the time. He has a habit of unintentionally creating a ruckus that invites the attention of those around him and sometimes, unfortunately, even the graceful Adonis turns his head to peek over his shoulder for the source of the sound. He is always, thankfully, near an alleyway he can duck into or a car he can escape behind.

 

But, he's not thick and knows that one day, sooner or later his cover will be blown. He's not sure yet if he's willing to accept that when it does happen, he'll have to cut the act and stop being such a creeper. He has come to realize though, that he is teetering on the edge of desperation.

 

He's found himself sitting at his window every night, looking through the soft white curtains to the house next door, to the window adjacent to his own. Because of course, of fucking course, the renowned Louis Tomlinson had to live just close enough that his presence just a few meters away would haunt Harry as he tried to fall asleep each and every night.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue this or just move onto another idea?
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
